1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fence system, and in particular to a modular fence system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is a large volume of literature relating to metal and/or plastic fence systems of the type including a plurality of spaced apart posts interconnected by top and bottom rails, and panels attached to the rails. Examples of such systems are found in Canadian Patent Applications Nos. 2,047,645, which was filed in the name of A. B. Parker on Jul. 24, 1991, and 2,166,587, which was filed in the name of L. Parth on Jan. 4, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,530, which issued to J. S. Case on Jun. 9, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,262, which issued to N. P. Romano on Jul. 8, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,714, which issued to R. E. Kirkwood on Dec. 20, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,019, which issued to H. F. Meredith on Feb. 12, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,552, which issued to C. F. Thomas on Nov. 4, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,953, which issued to W. H. Greiner et al on Jan. 25, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,240, which issued to J. L. Arnold on Aug. 15, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,279, which issued to H. E. Parisien on Dec. 12, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,307, which issued to S. L. Begue Jr. et al on Feb. 20, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,261, which issued to E. P. Gandara on Feb. 27, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,495, which issued to E. P. Gandara on May 13, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,967, which issued to T. D. Patrick on Aug. 19, 1997.
In general, the fence systems described in the above listed patent literature tend to be somewhat complicated, relying on custom-made brackets or other elements which are expensive to produce because of their limited application. Thus, in spite of the large number of such products described in the literature, a need still exists for a fence system which can be produced using off-the-shelf hardware, i.e. readily available elements which are not tailor made for the system.